


Do You Like?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, David Rossi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: When the BAU is called away on a case, the reader is unexpectedly called away from a charity event she was attending. The dress she was wearing catches David Rossi off-guard and after a short, but meaningful text exchange, the two finally admit their feelings for each other.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“This better be the biggest emergency in the entire world,” you screamed out as you walked onto the plane. You had been at a charity event for a friend. It had been your first day off in weeks and you had planned on having a couple of drinks tonight. Just as you’d ordered your first mojito, you’d gotten an emergency text from Hotch, saying they needed you on the jet ASAP.

Before you walked onto the plane, you heard Hotch and Rossi say sorry. They wished they didn’t have to, but it truly was an emergency. Two kids had been abducted from their beds in an area that was currently being investigated for harboring a child sex ring. You needed to get there basically yesterday if you wanted any hope of finding them before they disappeared into oblivion. 

As you finally walked onto the plane, doing your best to not trip in your super high, high-heels, all eyes turned to you. The charity event you had been attending was black tie, so you were wearing a tight-fitting, asymmetrical red silk dress. The ruching at your waist made the perfect hourglass figure and the skin-tight fabric left even less to the imagination in terms of the shape of your body. You were proud of yourself and you never had the chance to show off (your job required comfortable clothes), so whenever you had an event like this, you immediately took the opportunity to do something daring.

After a few moments, everyone’s mouths closed. “Yea, I know I look good. Thankfully I have my go-bag on the plane, because otherwise I’d be living in this thing the entire case and that could get uncomfortable quickly.”

Everyone had gone back to what they were doing or saying, except Rossi. Rossi’s mouth had dropped to the ground the moment you’d stepped on the plane and at this point it would take one of those cartoons where you had to pull a tab on the person’s mouth to get him to close it. You’d joined the BAU five years earlier, falling in the middle of the team in terms of age. Rossi, Aaron and Emily were older than you, but Penelope, JJ and Spencer were younger. Rossi was 20 years your senior, but you had always had a thing for him. There was something about his swagger and confidence that drew you to him. 

For years, you’d been hoping he would make a move, but he never had, undoubtedly because he thought the age difference between you was too much. To you though, it was just a number. As long as you were compatible with someone, it didn’t really matter how old you both were.

You decided to push the boundaries with Rossi a little. Even though he and Hotch were technically your superiors, you and David had always had more of a friendly, flirty relationship, rather than a boss and employee one. After the plane had taken off, Rossi had barely composed himself, so you pulled out your phone and started to text him.

*Do you like how I look in my dress, David? ;)*

You sent the text and proceeded to stare out the window, waiting for a response. A minute later, your phone buzzed. Unlocking it, you saw a very short reply.

*Yes. Very, very much so.*

Okay, so he hadn’t outright told you that this might be inappropriate. You pushed a little further.

*What specifically do you like about my dress?*

Again, less than a minute later he returned your message.

*The body in it. I don’t know if I’ve ever said it, but you’re absolutely beautiful Y/N. And it just so happens that the woman in the dress happens to be not only beautiful, but intelligent and kind. You are without a doubt the whole package and whoever ends up with you will be the luckiest man in the world.*

You recrossed your legs, doing the best you could to control your facial expressions. But you wanted to simultaneously smile and cry. He wanted you: smile. But he didn’t think he could have you: cry.

*I agree. Whoever ends up with me will be very lucky ;) What makes you think that couldn’t be you?*

As Hotch passed the both of you, he nodded at Dave ever so slightly. He knew. Of course he knew. Hopefully it wouldn’t be an issue.

*Why would you want me, Y/N? I’m old. You’re in the prime of your life.*

Why did so many people take so much stock in age?

*You’re David Rossi. You’re one of the most amazing, sweetest and sexiest men I’ve ever known. If you want me, I’m yours. Age means nothing to me.*

You paused a moment before sending, wondering if this was too forward of you. But being on the phone made it slightly less forward, so you pressed send. Within seconds, he’d sent back his answer, finally looking up to make eye contact.

*I want you.*

You returned your reply quickly.

*Good. Because I want you too. I always have. Once the case is done for the night, should I maybe stop by your hotel room?*

Did he really want you?

*Yes. Please.*  
——————–

After the case had ended for the night, the profile given out to the local police force, the team decided to return to the hotel for the night. Once everyone had made their way into their own rooms, you peaked out, double-checking before making your way down to David’s room, wearing the least sexy outfit possible: a baggy tank top and sweatpants. Aaron might have known how you felt about each other, but if it was going to go anywhere, you wanted to not do it under the watchful eyes of your friends.

As you knocked on the door, you looked down at your pajamas, wondering if you should’ve tried to put in more effort. When David opened up, he stopped in his tracks. “It really doesn’t matter what you wear,” he said disbelievingly, “You really do always look beautiful.”

You walked into his room, allowing him to gather you to him before closing the door and gently pushing you up against the wall. The tension between your bodies was palpable and you hovered near each other’s lips for a few moments, before pulling his head to yours in a steamy, passionate and long overdue kiss.


End file.
